


My winter soldier

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Out of Character, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: No matter what happens, he will always be your winter soldier.





	My winter soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You woke up to cold metal softly stroking your bare back and smiled, before turning around to face your boyfriend, who looked a bit guilty at seeing you awake. "I'm sorry, doll. I didn't mean to wake you up." He said. You simply smiled and leaned forwards to kiss his cheek. "It's alright, Bucky. I wouldn't want to wake up any other way." You said, carding your fingers through his hair. You loved to play with his brown locks and it calmed you both. 

Bucky smiled at you, before closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of your fingers stroking his hair. With a mischievous smirk, you leaned even closer and kissed the tip of his nose. He jumped slightly in surprise, making you chuckle. He smiled at you, before returning the favour. You simply smiled, before repositioning your body even closer to him and resting your head on his chest. His human arm wrapped around you and he buried his face in your hair with a smile. Looking down at you, he thought back at how you had met. 

_\---------------------- flashback ---------------_

_It was too much. Bucky had assured the team and Steve that he would be fine running errands on his own, but now he wondered if he shouldn't at least have asked Bruce to come along. He rubbed his head as he made his way through the crowds. Flashes of visions and voices ran through his mind and he shook his head to try and get rid of them, but he knew that he needed to find a quiet spot to calm down and fast! Seeing a small, hidden, empty spot at the back of the shop, he almost sprinted towards it and took a deep breath, once he was there._

_"Are you escaping the crowds or a girlfriend?" A voice nearby asked, making him jump and turn around. A young woman was sitting on the ground with her legs spread out in front of her. She simply smiled and waved at him. He smiled dryly. "The crowds." He answered. She nodded. "Me too." She replied and patted the ground next to her. Bucky carefully sat down. The woman smiled at him and held out her hand._

_"I'm Y/N." She greeted. Bucky smirked and shook her hand with his normal one. "I'm James, but most people call me "Bucky". He replied. The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bucky." You said, before leaning back against the wall. You stayed like that for a while, chatting with each other, until you heard a worried voice calling Bucky's name. The man in question chuckled, knowing exactly who it was._

_"That would be Steve, worried punk that he is." He muttered, just as a familiar looking, blond man poked his head around the corner, relief clear on his face as he spotted Bucky sitting there, looking very calmly and relaxed. "There you are, you jerk. I was all worried. What have you been up to?" He asked. Bucky smirked and looked at you in answer. "Mostly chatting." He replied, Steve only then noticing you sitting there._

_You waved a bit shyly, recognising the other man as Captain America. Steve smiled at you, thankful that you had kept his best friend company and had helped him keeping calm, before turning to Bucky and saying that it was almost time for lunch as Bucky had gone straight after breakfast. The man looked at his watch in surprise, before nodding and standing up. He smiled at you and said goodbye, before following Steve._

_You resigned yourself to sitting alone for a few more minutes, when Bucky suddenly returned. "I'm sorry, but would you like to go out sometime? Maybe to a quiet coffee shop or something?" He asked slightly awkwardly. You smiled at him, already knowing your answer. "I would like that a lot." You replied. He smiled back and quickly exchanged numbers, before finally following a smiling Steve. You left the spot soon after, feeling a lot better._

_\---------------- end flashback --------------------_

The both of you had gotten along swimmingly after that. You had met Steve and the other avengers and they were happy that Bucky had found someone, even if a certain billionaire loved to tease him about it. Bucky paid him no mind as he was actually happy with you, although he was scared to death that he was going to hurt you one day. Because of that, he was always extremely careful when holding you, either during a hug or just holding hands

The public had not exactly been happy to find out about your relationship, considering Bucky's past as a dangerous assassin, but you didn't care. In fact, the first that you had said after he had told you about it, was asking how you could help him with his nightmares and flashbacks. You still remembered the surprise and relief on his face after you had said that, clearly having expected you to reject him. Steve liked you much more after that.

After seeing his reaction, you decided to always support and help your boyfriend, no matter what. Looking up in his blue eyes, you still had to regret that decision. You softly hummed a song that you both loved. You smiled at him and saw him relax at recognising the tune that you were humming. He buried his face in your palm and closed his eyes to relax. You slowly opened your mouth and started to sing

_I would bet my life, like I bet my heart_

_That you were the one, baby_

_I've never been so sure of anything before_

_You driving my heart crazy_

_I can't hold out, I can't hold back now_

_Like I've done before_

_Darling, look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling, can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

_How do you do that, babe?_

_Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you_

_I don't know what it is that makes me fall like this_

_First time in your arms, I knew_

_The way you held me, I knew that this could be_

_What I've been waiting to find_

_Darling, look at me_

_I've fallen like a fool for you_

_Darling, can't you see_

_I'd do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself I'm getting in too deep_

_Then I fall a little farther_

_Every time you look at me_

_Every time you look at me_

Finishing the song, you looked at your boyfriend. Seeing him looking troubled, you frowned and caressed his cheek to get his attention. "Hey, what's wrong?" You asked in concern. Bucky shook his head, telling you that it was nothing, but you didn't give up. Finally, he sighed deeply and gently gripped your wrist with his metal hand. "You deserve someone better." He muttered and you sighed as well.

"Bucky, we talked about this." You said, cutting him off as he started to protest. "Out of all the men in the world, I chose you and I will not regret that decision. I love you, James and that will not change." You said, using his first name to show how serious you were. Bucky sighed and looked at you with love in his eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered, giving you an eskimo kiss. 

You chuckled at his actions. "You got a panic attack and decided to hide in an abandoned aisle." You replied cheekily and he truly laughed at that, before pulling you even closer and kissing the top of your head. You simply smiled and put your head back on his chest, closing your eyes to get another few hours of sleep. No matter what people said, you would always be at his side. No matter what happened, he would always be  _your_  Winter Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Bucky in quite a while. Hope I did it right. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
